Love at First Strip
by Charlie'sPunkDrugAngel
Summary: Okay lets see here. Boone Sawyer and Charlie all go to this strip club and meet these girls, Staci (OC) Carmen (OC) and Emmi (OC) who are begining to flirt with them and the guys take em home. You'll have to find out wuts next! better than sounds!


This is like my fifth fic. Kewl. Very Kewl. lol. Well, its on Lost again! lol. Well, enjoy dudes. I love Billy Talent's "Line And Sinker" This is best song in the whole entire world I swear! I Hart Billy Talent! lol. Okay here we ppls! I don't know if I should rate this fic PG-13 or R cuz u know the stripping and shit like that but I put PG-13 but if I have to, I will have to raise it kk. Enjoy!

**OC's:**

Staci  
Age: 21  
Image: Stripper, meets boys every work day (lol), very risky and adventurous  
Hair Color: Dirty blond with blue highlights  
Love Status: Single

Emmi  
Age: 21  
Image: One of Staci's best friends, same occupation as Staci, a bit more conservative but fun  
Hair Color: Brown  
Love Status: Single

Carmen  
Age: 21  
Image: Another of Staci's best friends, same occupation as her friends, likes playing guitar and is very crazy  
Hair Color: Sandy blond  
Love Status: Single

**Love at the First Strip:**

**Chapter One:**

It was a normal day atwork for Staci and her friends, Emmi and Carmen. Oh did I mention they were strippers! Don't think so. They walked into the club where they work . A guy walks up to the girls and says, "You got the gig tonight." "We did?" Staci said, "You're lying right, Aaron?" Aaron answered, "Yes to the first one and no I'm not lying." Staci, Emmi and Carmen were extremely happy. They began jumping up and down. "Okay girls cool it. I'll tell boss that you're doing it, 'kay?" Aaron said readjusting his earphone. "Sure." Emmi spoke up. "Oh wait, do you know how many people are going to be there?" Carmen asked. "Dunno. Probably the whole place packed so do your best." Aaron answered smiling. Aaron walked away and towards the boss' door. "Oh shit." Emmi said. "What is it?" Staci asked. "There's gonna be over 300 people here." Emmi answered. "Oh shit." Carmen said too. "Yah." Staci said. "We better start working." she said. Emmi and Carmen nodded.

* * *

"Quick up Charlie boy!" Sawyer yelled. "I'll be right out." Charlie answered. Loud music came banging out when he opened his door. "Why the hell do you put your music so loud?" Boone asked washing his hands. "Cuz I feel like it." Charlie said. "Okay what are we gonna do the whole damn day? Suggestions?" Sawyer asked sitting on the couch. Charlie and Boone just stood there. "Thanks for helping, assholes." Sawyer said springing himself off the couch. "Uh maybe we could invite some chicks." Charlie said. "Dude, no chicks all day. We're making history." Sawyer said. "How 'bout a strip club?" Boone asked. Sawyer and Charlie sighed. "What the hell don't you understand about NO GIRLS!" Charlie said. "But listen we're not breakin it cuz none of em are our girlfriends so ha!" Boone said raising his eyebrows. "The guy has a point, Charlie." Sawyer said. "Whatever we'll go but later at night when it get's good." Charlie said. "Score!" Boone yelled. "But dude what are we gonna do the rest of the day?" Charlie asked. "Think of something. I'm sleeping." Sawyer said laying back down on the couch. "Lazy ass." Boone whispered. " Heard that and you better shut thehell up before I kick your ass." Sawyer said furiously. "Damn." Boone said. "Well I'm gonna go play video games, peace Boone." Charlie said. "Cya." Boone said.

* * *

**The Day turned into Night:**

"Wake up!" Boone and Charlie yelled in his ear. "Shit! What the hell was that?" Sawyer yelled back. "Wake up we gotta go, dumbass." Charlie said. "What the hell." Sawyer said getting off the couch and into his room. A couple minutes passed and Sawyer got out of his room and yelled, "C'mon shit heads we're going!"Boone and Charlie ran to the garage. Sawyer, Boone and Charlie got into Sawyer's black Hummer.

**At the Club:**

Staci, Emmi and Carmen were so nervous because this was the largest group of people they performed for. "Well, let's go." Staci said. They held hands and reached the stage while many people came in.

Sawyer, Charlie and Boone were on their way to the club. Sawyer took out his lighter and began to smoke. "This is boring." Boone said. "Are we almost there?" Charlie asked. "Hold on and at least I have something to do." Sawyer answered. Minutes have passed and they reached the club, Beach Chix.

They walked in and all of them were in awe of what they were seeing before their eyes. "This is heaven." Boone said. He ran away from Charlie and Sawyer and to the tables near the stage. "There goes Boone. He's crazy as usual." Sawyer said laughing. "I'm gonna go get a drink. You get lucky okay." he said to Charlie. "Sure." Charlie said in reply. He went over to Boone and Sawyer went to the bar.

Charlie and Boone were having the time of their lives. The boobs, the outfits and one of them got close to Boone and started dancing in front of him. It was Emmi. Staci and Carmen were watching her. They were gigling. Boone was amazed that a stripper wanted him. Boone slipped 20 dollars into her skirt. "Can I have something else?" Emmi asked.

Boone nodded. "A kiss." Emmi said. Boone was shocked. He turned to Charlie. "Dude go for it. She's hott!" Charlie whispered in his ear. "Okay." Boone said to Emmi. Emmi bent down and planted her lips on his. Boone returned. Charlie was staring at Carmen. Charlie got up and said to Boone, "I'll be on the other side." "Whatever." Boone said then continued kissing Emmi.

Charlie walked to the other side and saw Carmen dancing. "You want the same as your friend?" she asked Charlie. "Maybe." he said slipping 20 dollars in herskirt. "Okay." Carmen said. She put her lips on his and they kissed.

"I'll be right back." Staci said to Carmen who wasn't listening. Sawyer was drinking (AN: of course, lol.). Staci got off stage and went towards Sawyer. "Your friends got pretty lucky." she said to him. He looked around and saw Boone and Charlie kissing with Emmi and Carmen. "Guess so." Sawyer said. "Your really hott you know that." she said to Sawyer. "Now I do." he said. Staci put her lips on his and began kissing. "Wow you're a great kisser." he said to Staci. "I gotta go back." she said. "It was great." Sawyer said. Staci smiled.

* * *

The guys came out of the club. It started to rain."That was the night of my life!" Boone said. "It was awesome." Charlie said. They walked to the Hummer when Sawyer saw Staci Carmen and Emmi on the ground. "Guys you gotta see this." he said. "What happened?" Charlie said in shock. "Let's take them back home." Sawyer said. 

Boone and Charlie nodded. Boone picked up Emmi, Charlie picked up Carmen and Sawyer picked up Staci. They all got in the car and the guys put the girls softly in the back seat. Sawyer started the engine and drove away.

Did you like it? Hope so. Its different from any other stories I've done. RR!I know you wanna click that Review button don't ya? Don't fight it just click it! And **NO FLAMES!** plz. ROK ON REVIEWERS! Chaio! (sp)

-Charlie'sPunkDrugAngel


End file.
